Virgin Desires
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Inuyasha is a 35 year old virgin aching to lose his proverbial cherry...in walks his answer...Kagome...but she doesn't know she is the answer. She thinks they are just naughty fantasies made up in her head of her co-worker... to Inuyasha its a means to an end please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

Virgin Desires

**Disclaimer that covers the entire story: I do not own the silver haired yummy looking big cock...yup if I did...ladies ladies ladies! I would share with all of you! :) Enjoy**

Chapter 1

I am a virgin. I am a 35 year old male shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes, an eight pack that I have religiously kept, my teeth are straight, no bad breathe, and two dog ears. I think that is what keep women away even the gay men. Desperate times. I think I dress nice. My issue is that I have never had my proverbial cherry busted and today is my damn birthday. Happy Fucking Birthday to me. I have never entered the slick, warm, and enticing folds of a real female human pussy. I didn't say that I never seen one...I own one. I bought it from this place called Secret Desires.

The first week I had it I used it everyday as soon as I got home. The unfortunate benefits of living alone. This artificial pussy satisfied the needs that I had that my right hand was now incapable of pleasing. I needed to upgrade. This 'toy' didn't talk, complain, need pleasure, or need to get in the mood. Just lube up, stroke, release, clean, and look at a game or eat. I thought I would be ok...I found my answer.

Then it happen...I needed a face and a body to help ease the blood that kept rushing to my dick. I tried celebrities, the neighbor next door, hell even the chick from the dry cleaners. None of them just made me want to cum. Giving up all hope and coming to the conclusion I may have to pay for sex. In walked my saving grace.

This goddess was beautiful. The first thing I saw was her long pale legs that went for miles that led up to a tight ass. Her waist looked like I could hold onto if the need ever came for my to do it doggy style. Her hair was midnight with blue tint. Then she turned and her face. Smooth and carefree. She had a smile on her face that made her ruby red lips even more succulent. I can imagine that she could give some amazing head because her neck look really strong. Her eyes are blue and grey just beautiful. I looked a little lower and her rack was hidden under her white jacket and blouse but there was mounds so she didn't have ant bits.

After wiping my drool from the corner of my mouth my boss came up to me with my new masterbation fantasy.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my niece and will be working here. I need for you to take her picture and get her setup with email, fingerprints to access the elevator, and parking permit. Understand"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, come back to the office when you get everything Kagome" he kissed her on the cheek and left to the Mt. Olympus of this sweat-shop company.

"Yes, uncle"

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Inuyasha" Kagome stuck her hand out to shake mine. I took it and nearly melted right there. Thankfully I had on boxers to hide the obvious tent and that my hands are not sweaty.

"Please me" I blurted out thinking how her 'o' shaped could fit well on my swollen dick right now. Her confused expression alerted me that I stated something that was suppose to stay in my head.

"I beg your pardon what was that?"

"I-I said pleased to meet you" I nearly fainted from a nosebleed of sheer embarrassment.

"Let's get you set up with the company. Please stand in front of that blue screen and when you are ready I will take your picture and get your fingerprints and print out a parking permit. It should all take about 20 minutes." I rushed through my speech that I tell every new employee.

"Sounds like a plan" she said while getting out some strawberry scented lipgloss. She lathered her fuckable lips with that lucky lipgloss stick. She fluffed up her hair and took off her jacket that was on her shoulders.

Applying makeup to her eyes to make her eye color come out even more. Someone could mistake that she was getting ready for me to fuck the daylights out of her. I would take it slow but towards the end of our sessions her knees would be weak and her throat raw.

"I am ready"

"Coming" I said with a blush on how dirty that was because what I was imagining. I am acting like a stupid pre-teen. Fuck.

I took her picture and made a copy for myself. I couldn't wait to get home.

.oOo.

After work I went to the local Quick Prints and blew up the picture to a 9X13 size. Luckily I know the guy because we are drinking buddies and he didn't care nor charged me full price. Taking the picture home I walked up my stairs two at a time. I had the biggest hard on of my entire adult life.

At the door I locked it, put the stereo on, and stripped out of my clothes. I took the picture and pinned it to my favorite pillow and placed the artificial pussy underneath the pillow. Her smiling face looking up at me I closed my eyes imagining Kagome with lust filled eyes and her lips parted from panting. I inserted my dick inside of Amber (that's the name on the package) and I fucked her for three hours straight.

I never nutted so many times. The pillow was so sticky and wet because of pulling out. A lot of cum landed on the picture too. I would have to get another picture.

I used her picture for three weeks getting the same results. Until it happened again. Her work picture was not getting the same results. I needed her eyes, facial expression doing something else. I wanted her eyes closed in ecsatsy.

.oOo.

Problem solved. I got cozy with Human Resources and found out where my girlfriend lived. She lived three streets over from where I lived. I became an avid bird watcher/photographer. After some days of watching birds (of course) I found her apartment. She lived on the fifteenth floor with a majority of her apartment windows facing towards the the street. Across from her apartment was another apartment complex that can look directly into her blindless home. I moved in three days later. I needed a new home and the rent was decent and the view priceless.

I live straight across from her. She leaves the window blinds open I guess because she felt secure that nobody would look up 15 stories or across but I did. She always got undressed with the blinds open not up but I was able to see her supple breast jiggle free from her bra. How she carefully takes off her skirt from work and put it on the hanger she took it off the morning earlier. I love how she lets her black hair down and it rolls no falls down her back like a curtain signaling the end of a show. Then she would go and shower. She takes her underwear off in the bathroom. I would give anything to sniff those.

By now I would have taken photos of her and be hard as a steel rod. I would wear out that vagina pretending it was Kagome's.

I am a horny virgin needing to fuck.

Fuck My Life


	2. Chapter 2

Virgin Desires

Chapter 2

I am a 35 year old recovering nymphomaniac well as of last Thursday. I can honestly say I can use almost everyone's hands and feet in this building on the first two floors to show how many people I have fucked over the past 20 years. I don't have daddy issues because I am a daddy's girl. I was never molested by a weird uncle or a perverted grandfather. I grew up in a happy home with loving parents, a chubby but lovable baby brother, and an obese tabby cat named Buyo.

I have associates and one best friend named Sango Taiyja. I had a normal childhood with several boyfriends from the human and demon heritage. I do not discriminant with the dick. The thicker and longer the better. I have a preference with the canine demon variety. Does that make me a fan of beastiality...nah...lol.

My last human boyfriend who I had first had sex with broke up with me because he said I broke his dick. I honestly thought he was lying but I saw it. Poor thing. It looked sad, lumpy and limpy. He was such a boring screw after I had my cherry busted at 15 years of age. We were in his red Mustang in the back of his car.

It was quick, bloody but I wanted more. We fucked everyday after school when I was done with my homework and extracurricular activities. I still love school and cared about my grades. I think sex made me a better student. I was unsatisfied and had an uncontrollable itch. I needed dick like bad. We stayed together for three months and then he broke up with me. I cried for three hours then I was on the prowl and landed my first demon...he was a wolf...Ginta I think his name was. He didn't last long because he wanted to be something more but I was only sixteen and had three sexual partners. I wasn't ready to settle down. I moved on to his uncommitted cousin Kouga we were exhibitionists.

We had sex in hotels, amusement parks, principal office, classrooms with and without the teacher (that did not affect my grades thank you very much) , threesomes, foursomes, orgies, college frat parties, retail stores, parks, movie theaters, parking lots, behind grocery stores, parents rooms of the dudes, airplanes, bathrooms of one guy but came with someone else. I have done peoples' cousins, brothers, friends. I just enjoy sex. Some time during college we parted ways because he found his mate Ayame.

I think they have like three kids and one is named after me. I hope he isn't fucking her. He still calls me and we fuck for nostalgia nothing more. Not seeking attention! I have done some demons but they don't think human females can take it. I haven't done it with a half demon though. I guess I have a new goal in life.

I am recovering because I want more out of life. I know 35 and now I am thinking about my future. I would like a husband, some children, a dog and cat,house with a white picket fence and possible love. I need help because I am afraid, well more concerned that my husband would not be able to keep up. To rectify that I have gone to two different psychologists and unfortunately fucked both of them. The last one challenged me and said that I could not seduce him. They won't get off my dick and leave me alone. That does not mean I am a tranny far from it. 100% homo sapian of the female chromosome.

I don't think I am bad looking. I am told that much. I have midnight hair that has blue tint that my friends thought would be cool to put in to make me stand out. I am 5'7 average height. My measurements are 36C-26-38. I know manish thinking but I worked hard to maintain this figure and lingerie looks great on me especially black and red. I have pouty lips that can make any dick cum in seven minutes flat. I have timed myself.

My favorite part about me are my eyes...they are blue and grey just like my mother and grandmother. Gives me a mysterious innocent look. Yup and johns eat that shit right up. I have yet paid for my own gas, food, and drinks in like five years with the bat of my eyes. I am not conceited just stating facts.

So how did I end up at Higra Tech Co...my mother. My mother is the little sister of my uncle Makado Higurashi. Business tycoon in our country. Since my mother and uncle are the heirs of this company and dear uncle did not have any children I am next in line to take over this four generation owned company. Don't get me wrong I love everything that deals with technology and business. I went to school for this very job. I was breed for this and to keep stress away I fuck.

So my first day on the job I am introduced as the boss man's niece. I wore my favorite white double breasted Michael Kors peacoat and Calvin Klein sheer blouse. I had a black skirt that hugged my 38 hips snuggly. I had my favorite Jimmy Choos on that made me a little taller and made my ass look great. I had my hair in a bun and some Dior glasses on to give me that innocent business savvy look that people can take me serious. I saw some men that I would love to fuck but they were human. I was on the hunt for a demon or that untouchable...a half demon.

So going down the elevator to the IT to get my fingerprints, parking permit, employee ID, and codes I was half listening to my uncle talking about how proud and blah blah blah, got his rich rival friend's son working for him. Yup the prodigy niece listening to her business savvy uncle. I need a quickie. Nope! I am changing my desi-opened up the elevator and there was this sex god.

He had silver hair, perfect chiseled face, strong jaw and neck, he was not overly muscular but he looked like he could go for hours. He had a strong neck. His button up white dress shirt and his loose tie made him look like a model on a photo shoot. He had gold eyes, and his lips.

Oh My Bobness...those lips look like he could eat me out and turn me into a sated female. Then on top of his head were the cutest and sexiest ears. I wanted him and my friend down stairs was wet with anticipation. She wanted him to bring her to new highs. Hello mastabation fantasy. Thank you Bob for me not to take out my vibrator out of my purse. I need a restroom stat.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my niece and will be working here. I need for you to take her picture and get her setup with email, fingerprints to access the elevator, and parking permit. Understand"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, come back to the office when you get everything"

"Yes, uncle"

'Inuyasha...yummy. I think I will have to come off of my celibate streak of five days and fuck this fine specimen. He is my holy grail. MY half demon and his bulge in his pants looks like he was thinking the same thing as me. He was cute trying to hide it from my lustful eyes.

Poor thing doesn't know how I roll. I would wear him out , spit him out and have him begging me to make him come again and again and again. OK, I am wet and I think he can smell it.

Guess I don't have to be rude.

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Inuyasha" I said while I stuck out my hand out to shake his. He took it and shook it really tightly. Virgin...my my my, we need to rectify that.

I think he has boxers on. It really is cute how he is trying to hide the obvious tent. He looks like a 10-11 inch erect easy with a 4 inch diameter. You don't fuck a lot of men and not know how to size them up. It's a gift.

"Please me" He blurted.

Bingo yup he is horny and turned on but I can't let the game end too quickly. Where is the fun in that.

I gave him a confused expression to alert him that he stated something that was suppose to stay in his head. But I heard him and that was turning me on. Untouched and innocent. I sound like a perverted old man.

"I beg your pardon what was that?"

"I-I said pleased to meet you" he said in embarrassment.

"Let's get you set up with the company. Please stand in front of that blue screen and when you are ready I will take your picture and get your fingerprints and print out a parking permit. It should all take about 20 minutes." he rushed through his speech that I can tell he tells to every new employee.

"Sounds like a plan" I said while getting out some strawberry scented lipgloss. I lathered it on thick to give him a subtle hint at to how I want to take the lipgloss off. I fluffed up my hair and took off my jacket that was on my shoulders. My nipples were painfully erect after looking at that fang that kept popping out of his mouth when he did his little smile. Oh then he licked his lip to add moisture to them. I wanted to lick them lips. Lucky ass tongue that should be inside me tongue fucking...ok ok I definitely need to go to the restroom after this.

Applying makeup to my eyes to make my eye color come out even more to finish my look. Don't need a ugly picture. I saw his amber eyes undressing me and fucking me. Baby I want you too.

"I am ready" double meaning of course. I sound like a pre-teen ready to have sex for the first time.

"Coming" he said with a blush.

'Baby you don't know how much I want you to say that to me while I am riding his cock. My bouncing breasts going up and down while he is holding my hips with his strong claws. Calling my name while I am screaming his name over and over. Cumming hard inside and sucking on my nipples making them harder and bigger. Wanting him to suck on the girls. They miss the attention of a man's mouth and they found a new playmate. I also imagined his fingers rubbing my clit until it is so wet and raw we could be in a water park. I want to ride Inuyasha so bad my legs are weak.

**Flash**

"All done, your information and passwords and parking permit is right here. Just place your hand on this tablet and hold still. Other hand, hold still. Ok. All done. You are now a proud member of Higra Tech Co."

"Thank you, hopefully I will see you around Inuyasha"

"Yeah, hopefully. Come down anytime" he said shaking my hand with a little squeeze. Oh yes he will do nicely.

'Baby, you just don't know how bad I want to.' I thought while I made my way to the nearest restroom.

I took out my emergency purple rabbit vibrator. I locked, lifted up my skirt, pulled my lacy underwear to the side and shoved it up my vagina. I set it on high with the vibrator on my clit and I imagined my masterbation fantasy...Inuyasha.

He was the one with his tongue on my clit vibrating it with his growls. Then the dick part was his two fingers shoved inside going in and out twisting inside bringing me to a new sensation.

I felt my walls tightening and my juices spilling everywhere. I whispered his name over and over wanting him in my imagination to go deeper and faster. I grabbed my rabbit and moved it in and out like I was imagining him doing it. Within minutes I came and squirted all over the bathroom stall door. I was addicted all over again and the only person to satisfy that is my new fantasy Inuyasha.

**One Week Later**

Ok my pursuit of my half demon fantasy has been fruitless. My uncle has been a slave driver asshole. I am in the mail room no where near my secret fuck-crush. He is one floor above me and next week I get to be under his tutelage for two weeks. I am a little apprehensive but also excited about it. I will be able to get close to him and probably get some head in the process. I am proud of myself. I am two weeks sex free other than my masterbation conquests that I do in the shower.

Speaking of showers, I have a nagging feeling someone is looking at me undress. I think it is my paranoia. I know I should close my blinds but who will look up 15 stories for someone to undress. But in the shower with that new shower head I have christened it Inuyasha. I want that man er half demon so bad. Fuck. My Life.

Next week can't come any quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgin Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did it he would be "Kagome who" would be all he will say! He would also be required to walk around naked with a hard on:) Of course I would share him with all of you ladies:)**

**Enjoy my pervy friends:) Lemon Warning like Big Time!**

Chapter 3

**RING RING**

"Hello?"

"Sango, its me Kagome. Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong honey?" Sango asked adjusting her cellphone on her ear.

"I rather talk to you in person. This is a face to face conversation." Kagome said mixing some ice into her orange juice and ginger ale.

"Ok, uhm, give me about 15 minutes and I will be on my way. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, bring some Dutch Chocolate ice cream and your pj's. I have enough alcohol to probably run a tavern for the weekend."

"That serious huh"

"Major...just ring the intercom when you get here and I will buzz you inside."

"Ok, see you then and I will bring pizza for the strength and some soda" Sango said while checking to see how much money she had in cash.

"Yes that will be necessary. Thanks Sannie!" Kagome said.

Kagome hang up after she heard Sango say good bye.

**.:.30 Minutes Later.:.**

Sango buzz the intercom to go inside Kagome's penthouse.

She loved to have sleep overs at Kagome's house. Inside Kagome's penthouse apartment the flooring was hardwood flooring to all of the high traffic areas.

Soft white carpet in the living room, dining area and bedrooms. It felt like walking on cute white fluffy baby bunnies or walking on puffy white clouds. Her walls in her room were soft cream colored with some accent walls colored a different color. In the living room was a auburn color, her living room a baby robin egg blue, her ½ bath mint green and her kitchen is yellow.

There was three bedrooms and two and ½ baths. There was a Yamamoto baby piano that was against the window that had floor to ceiling windows and blinds. Sango loved the openness of Kagome's apartment.

Her wrap around balcony there was a fireless fire pit with lounge chairs and a gas barbeque pit where they have many of their summer gatherings at. She also had a small vegetable garden that she tended to on Sunday afternoons. In her kitchen was state of the art everything. She used one of the bigger bedrooms as a guest room and the third bedroom was a office/entertainment room.

Kagome's penthouse had a private elevator that required a handprint that Kagome had to personally install herself. It was just amazing to be there.

The best place in the entire bathroom was her master bathroom. It was wall to wall marble with a waterfall type shower. She had this amazing shower head that was detachable that had several levels of pressure. There was a dispenser of different soaps, shampoos, conditioner, and oils. She also had a deep jacuzzi tub that had whirl pool capabilities that massages every muscle in your body. Her jacuzzi also had the same dispensers as the walk-in shower and also with scented bubbles for a bath and also scented bath salts.

Her toilet was comfortable to sit on. There was a vanity with all her make up and jewelry ready to use and be put on. There was a telephone and t.v. inside and a mini fridge if she got hungry. It just needed a bed and she could live in Kagome's bathroom. It always smelled like fresh blossoming cherry blossoms, jasmine and lavender.

"I am going to take a bath and I will be all yours Kagome!" Sango called out while walking to her home or bathroom paradise.

Kagome chuckled at her friend because she knew that if her bathroom was a man she would have married it. She shook her head and continued on with the drinks and other snacks for their makeshift sleep over.

**.:.1 hour Later.:.**

"If you ever want to move out or anything, let me have the bathroom." Sango said dressed in her purple flannel pants with a purple cotton short sleeve shirt with fuzzy purple socks. She had her hair in a bath towel drying it off while she ate some grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking some Pink Panties.

"I thought I was going to have to send in a rescue squad in to get you out. I thought you had drowned" Kagome said while she continued on eating her grilled cheese sandwich.

Kagome had on her female friend sleepwear. She was wearing a red ¾ sleeve New England Patriots t-shirt from her last birthday. She also had on black short shorts and no socks. She was planning on painting her toenails a blood red color.

"Ok, I am bathed, fed, and I have a drink what is the emergency sleepover"

Kagome turned red in the face and buried her head into the couch pillow.

"Oh no Kagome did you sleep with that guy that you have been having a crush on at your job."

Kagome still with her head in the pillow shook her head a yes with the pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"Ok, you have slept with a lot of guys what was wrong with him. You act like you took his virginity." Sango laugh busting a gut at the ridiculousness of an almost middle age guy as sexy as Inuyasha being a virgin.

Sango didn't hear Kagome invalidating her assumptions so she stopped laughing.

"Oh my God you bust his cherry," Sango started to giggle again turning red.

Kagome only shook her head yes and remove the pillow from her head so she could recant her experience.

"Ok, so spill how was it with a guy that never had sex with a female. Was it bad or was it good great? But first how did it even get to you in his bedroom I am assuming because if you had it here he still would be here because Kagome you have a 82' 4k t.v. with every game system with games and controllers. I also need to talk with my C.O.D clan and tell them I am not going to play tonight.

"I already told them. They were mad because their best players are ditching them tonight" Kagome finally said after regaining a normal complexion.

"Enough about the clan what about your adventures in uncharted territory. Start from the beginning and leave no detail out" Sango said refilling her glass and tucking in her feet under her bottom.

"Ok, well you know that I was to train in the I.T. department so I can have experience in all departments right" Sango shook her head and nibbled on some more grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ok so Monday I started…

_**.:. recap of what happened those two weeks from both sides.:.**_

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

_Good Morning my sleepy head listeners it is 6:02 with a chance of sunny goodness and cloudless skies. We are going to be here to play jams to get you into your car with a smile on your face with the help of your caffeine jumpstart…_

Kagome hit the snooze button and stretch her naked sticky body of last nights masterbation fantasy.

'_Inuyasha what are you doing to me in my dreams. The way you touched me and kissed me. I came right then and you didn't even touch me where I crave for you to touch me' _Kagome reminisced about her dream and shivered from the ecstasy that she experienced in her dreams.

Kagome went to her master bath and decided on a quick shower with her Inuyasha head. She conjured up last night's and all the nights dreams and imagined Inuyasha doing all those fantasies to her body. She came in minutes and quickly cleaned her body and got out.

Drying off and walking to her walk in closet she picked her modest yet after 5 outfit. It was a forest green short sleeve sweater dress that was tight around her breast and her ass and hips that came to her knees. She decided on wearing light brown boots with gold jewelry. She also decided to wear her hair in loose ringlets and light makeup. Classy and approachable but with a come eat my pussy as an undertone. She sprayed herself with her favorite Chanel No 5 perfume.

She quickly got dressed with her black lacy underwear and made it out of the door after eating a bagel, yogurt and quickly drank some orange juice and made a thermos of green tea for later on that day. She planned on eating lunch or get eaten for lunch.

With her goal in mind she head to the office. The first day with her fuck crush.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

**ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE**

'_Oh for the love of everything pure and nice please tell me that its not time to fucking get up. Damn! and it was getting to the good part'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt around for his alarm clock.

He was dreaming of wearing out Kagome's back out by fucking her doggy style. They just got done with foreplay and he was just about to enter her when his alarm clock interrupted his dream to bring him back to reality. He was going to train Kagome in the I.T. department today.

**Light Bulb**

'_I get to see Kagome all this week and next week with no excuses and she will be all to me because I am the only one qualified to give her a thorough look in the behind the scenes approach to her business she will inherit. I would also like to give her a thorough fuck as well.'_

Inuyasha shot out of bed and headed to his bathroom and washed everything and was out in 20 minutes. He got dressed with clothes he had set out the night previously. He made his way to the kitchen and searched his cabinets for food. He only had chicken flavored ramen, shrimp flavored ramen, beef flavored ramen, oriental flavored ramen, pork flavored ramen and beef teriyaki flavored ramen. He went with pork because he haven't had that one in about a week.

He ate and was out the door planning on asking his new employee friend to lunch and probably get some head out of the deal.

'_She looks like a freak and how she was smelling the other day with her arousal I don't think it will be that hard to get her in my bed,' _Inuyasha smirked and whistled all the way to his car and to his job happy to be at work for the first time in about three years.

**IT Department Normal P.O.V**

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi how have you liked it here so far," Inuyasha said as he shook and motioned for Kagome to take a seat at his desk in his small office that he hardly used.

"Oh I am not married. Please just call me Kagome, Mr. Takahashi" Kagome said while she took her seat and place her Zagliani Small Tomodachi Bowling Bag next to her seat.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha said while he looked at his future wife and mother of his 6 boys and 1 girl.

The use of this office would be a total ten times he has used it in since being the head of the department. It was crammed with broken monitors and keyboards with missing keys or frayed wires. Mouses that won't work and towers that had viruses from workers who keep looking at porn when they should be focusing on their job.

He didn't throw those pieces away because of the sensitive information on the machines and also he loved taking apart and building computers. He just striped the broken parts of what he needed and built other computers to his fancy.

There was a desk with paperwork that needed filing and a empty chipped mug that had World's Best Worker, and two desk chairs and a wooden desk with a working computer on it for the training videos and email.

Inuyasha loved Kagome's outfit. It was subtle but he wanted to see what kind of underwear she had on. He woke up too late to see what underwear she put on this morning he was disappointed but also curious.

Kagome was checking out Inuyasha's outfit as well. He had on fitted black dress trousers that encase his muscular thighs, a white button up with a grey sweater over his shirt with a black thin tie. His sweater was tight over his arms that showed he did some form of working out. His cologne was clean and smelled really good. He was clean cut with his hair in high pony tail. He had some black stringless dress shoes. His outfit screamed sexy model.

Kagome wiped her mouth to make sure there was no drool coming out of her mouth.

'_I need to fuck him like now. I wonder if he is horny like I am?' _Kagome thought to herself while Inuyasha drone on and on about the history of the company and how the IT department was as important as every department.

While he was talking he knew she was not paying attention but he wanted to see how much she wasn't paying attention. So he figured he would throw in a random sexual innuendo and see if she was listening.

"So do you do a lot of traveling in your spare time?"

"Oh yes I love to travel" Kagome answered honestly.

"Yeah traveling is awesome because you are experiencing something completely new and also you are far away, so no one will ever know what you are doing, if you are doing something really really bad you don't want anyone to know about. I mean, like… if you steal an apple or something really really bad like that" Inuyasha said with a relaxed wink.

Kagome laughed because she got what he was not saying about fucking someone random and not getting caught by someone she knew.

'_So she likes sex and having fun...we have a winner' _Inuyasha concluded with his smirk.

He got up from his seat and ushered Kagome out of the room. He showed the entire floor dedicated to IT and how to answer the phone when someone from around the entire building called in need of an IT person.

It took about 3 hours for the entire tour and more getting to know you questions and Inuyasha was definitely in love with the very single Kagome Higurashi. Kagome wasn't in love in love. She was in deep like but what was definite was that she wanted to fuck this half demon until his balls turned blue.

"So Kagome. I seem to have forgotten my lunch. Do you by any chance want to join me for lunch? My treat and we can get ice cream afterward" Inuyasha offered and prayed to every god out there that she would say yes.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, you are in luck because I seem to have forgotten my lunch as well. So I would love to be escorted to lunch. What would you say is on the menu?"

"You" Inuyasha blurted out without any embarrassment. They have been skirting around sex all day so he just dived into it.

"I think I would enjoy being on the menu. But what about real food? I am hungry" Kagome said coyly.

"Ok, we can get food and ice cream and come back to my office so we can have some real dessert." Inuyasha compromised with Kagome.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Takahashi" Kagome said and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**.:. Back in the Office after Lunch and a few hours later people are heading home.:.**

"So Kagome how was your first day in the IT department?" Inuyasha asked while he was wiping clean a hard drive with company information.

"Oh I know that there are some idiots here when it comes to computers. I said '_did you try turning it off and on' _that solved the problem. It was like come on already. How you can do this everyday and not want to curse out those idiots! It is amazing how much patience you have to have to deal with the ones that calls here."Kagome said and took a seat after her small rant.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked to the front of his desk and sat down on the edge of it. He loosened his tie and his fang poked out of his mouth.

"Well I could help lessen those shoulders for you if you want" Inuyasha said and got up and walked to the back of Kagome's chair and began to do a deep tissue massage to ease the tighten muscles of stress.

Kagome was getting into it when Inuyasha bent down and began to suck on her neck ever so softly. Kagome gasped because she was like goo in his hands until he started to suck on her neck. Her neck was a very sensitive spot on her body that many people did not know.

He gathered her hair and moved it to the other side so he could suck on her earlobe. She had diamond studs in her ears. He was still working her neck and moved slowly to her breast that was still clothed and began to massage them as well. She moved into his hands intaking air because of the sensation.

'_He can't be a virgin with hands like these...oh sweet baby oh that is my spot' _Kagome said while he was going down her body and automatically opened up her legs so he could work on her pulsating clit.

He was in pure heaven. He was surprised, scared, and turned on but beyond relieved that she was allowing him to play out his fantasies on her. He always wanted to have sex at work but the women employed there were either really ugly, really old, or really married. He was also surprised when he was massaging her breasts she opened her legs for him to massage her clit. He was intoxicated with her arousal and wetness that was pooling in her underwear that he couldn't wait to take off with his fang. He was going to keep those so he can masterbate to them later in time.

He reached down and let his perverted instincts guide him to bring his mate to an orgasmic climax.

He stopped and turned towards the door because he heard someone coming off the elevator coming towards his closed office and their steps sounded like a male. It could easily be his boss her uncle checking to see how she did on the first day in his department.

"What the fuck Inuyasha. You can't just start something like that and not finish. Come on baby and fuck me. Lick me, tongue fuck me, or something because masterbating by myself is not working anymore," Kagome told him with a blush on the bridge of her nose.

Inuyasha swiveled his right ear towards her without looking at her and smirked to himself.

'_**Hook, line, sinker. The bitch is mine' **_his inner demon responded.

Inwardly Inuyasha agreed and was tempted to fuck her, lick, and tongue fuck her like she was begging for him to do.

'_**The alpha female wants to be taken, we can not disappoint alpha female. She is also very fertile. We can get her pregnant and with at least four pups for our heirs. Sire would be proud and Ma'am would be as well.' **_Inuyasha just smirked and turned towards the sexually frustrated female.

"Love, its going to have to wait. I smell your uncle coming towards the office. If you don't care that your uncle watch me fuck you like a bitch in heat then we can continue later " Inuyasha said with a serious face.

Kagome paled a little because her uncle still thought that she was a virgin and not a whore that she knew she was. So she didn't want that perfect facade of innocence to be destroyed with a roll in the hay.

"Promise me that we get to finish. I need to go home and take-"

"No, you will not touch yourself unless I am the one that is doing it" he looked directly in her eye commanding his female to obey her alpha male.

She did not know what was happening but she didn't want to use the vibrator in her purse to please herself but only the man that was standing in front of her.

"Ok" Kagome began to leave but was stopped and was twirled around and was kissed with passion, want and desire that she has never experienced before. Her panties was soaked through and thick sticky juices was rolling down her thigh. She released her lips and his hold on her arms and bent down taking off her lacy underwear. She handed the wet panties to Inuyasha and kissed him again.

"For when you think about me love" Kagome left with a sway in her hips and her uncle met her while she was rounding the corner to her desk that she would be occupying for the next two weeks.

"Uncle, how are you?" Kagome asked while she was smoothing out her hair and outfit.

"I am good. Your mother wants to see you before you go home. She couldn't reach you on the company phone or your cellphone. So how was your first day here princess?"

"Frustrating" Kagome thought about what happened in Inuyasha's office and with other issues she had with the phone calls.

"Well I hope you have a better day tomorrow and the rest of your time here. Next will be accounting and then you will be shadowing me for the next 6 months after. I am also going to merge with Taki Inc in those 6 months so you will be able to experience that as well. You came at a very opportune time my dear niece."

"I can see Uncle. It is exciting. Well I better get on my way before mother gets bent out of shape. See you at dinner Uncle bye" Kagome said while she kissed him on the cheek and left her Uncle at her desk.

Mr. Higurashi saw his niece get on the elevator and saw her wave at him and he wave back to her. He then proceeded to Inuyasha's office. He knocked on the door and heard a strangled come in.

'_Oh Kagome. Suck on my dick deeper bitch, harder and stroke it just like that mate. I am almost-'_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Co-come in" Inuyasha sprayed some air freshener to mask his arousal in the air. He kept his dick out on the off chance that Kagome came back. But after he sniff the air he knew it was his boss and quickly put his dick back in his pants.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Inuyasha asked while he got up from his chair after he zipped his pants.

"Oh I was just seeing how my niece was and offer a proposal to you that your father and I discussed earlier today"

"Ok, I haven't talked to my father in a long time so I have no idea what you are talking about sir." Inuyasha said after his boss sat down where not 10 minutes ago his niece was at getting her 'massaged'.

"Your father and I believe that we could make more money with a merger between the companies and a marriage would make it a solid one. So we were thinking that since you are single and work here and also is going to inherit your father's company at the end of this fiscal year. I have my niece that is learning the ropes of this company. Long story short we were thinking of you and Kagome getting married next year after you are established in your father's company. Having a few kids or pups as your old man says. So say come May next year. Her mother is talking to her tonight about it. I hope that you don't have any objections or any other girlfriends because that would make it awkward when you have to break up with her." Mr. Higurashi said while looking at his iPhone checking dates, emails, and stocks while talking to his soon to be nephew in law.

"That won't be a problem. I don't have anyone. I think that it would be a honor to marry your niece for the good of the companies." Inuyasha reached out his hand to shake his uncle-in-law.

"Good, good. There will be a dinner tonight. Your parents are coming and Kagome will be there. It will make the engagement official and both families to get to know each other. Dinner is at 7pm. So clean up a little and I will email you the address where dinner will be had. Don't be late Takahashi." Mr. Higurashi said while he sent the email and rose from his chair.

He headed from the office and turned around.

"Oh and another thing, make sure to cut off the security tapes if you plan to fuck my niece in your office. I hate to see a tape float around on the internet of the two of you fucking in here. Just some friendly advice. See you later Inuyasha" Mr. Higurashi walked out towards the elevator to go to his car and head to his sister's mansion.

**Present day with Sango and Kagome**

"So, Inuyasha told you all that? Well now you know that your Uncle knows you are a slut and not his innocent 15 year old anymore" Sango asked while she was helping Kagome wash the dishes.

"Yea I know. Yea he told me at the dinner that announced our engagement. It was a nice affair. His mother and my mother kept talking about grandchildren and said that dog demons can pup their bitches with as many as four or more if their inner demon wills it. Her sister-in-law had five pups at one time. Talk about surprised. Inuyasha's father just wanted one child at a time. I have a feeling that Inuyasha is not going to be like his old man. I was thrilled and then I was scared. I mean I just met this man and also wanted to fuck this guy not spend the rest of my life with him. But these last few days I think I can learn to love him. His brother is coming up with a serum that would keep my family alive and close friends their same age or slow their age progress so they can live with me. So you are going to be living for a long time my dear friend," Kagome said while drying and placing the dishes in the correct spot. Sango shook her head in understanding then stopped.

"So what is the problem? He has a small dick or something? Did you fuck him or not? You are leaving me hanging here!" Sango said while she was washing the last cup and draining the sink.

"Ok so last Friday when I said that I was going on a date. It was with Inuyasha. It was nice. He was complete a gentlemen. He paid for everything even though I am more than capable but it was nice still the same. Then we did a nightcap at his house. It was creepy because he lives right across the way from my home. Like if you want to you could look through a telescope and you can see into my bedroom almost into my bathroom. So anyway we started to make out on his couch and he lead me to his bedroom. It screamed male, it definitely needed a female touch. So we are definitely going to be living in my penthouse or moving someplace else."

"Getting off topic" Sango said while getting some coffee ingredients to make a french vanilla cappuccino.

"Keep your panties out of a bunch, I am getting there. Where was I oh yeah so anyway we making out and he sucking on my…"

**.:. Inuyasha's apartment with Inuyasha and Kagome.:. **

Inuyasha was sucking on Kagome's nipple. Their tops were left in the living room where their drinks and inhibitions were at.

Inuyasha bent down and rubbed her other breast while sucking on her left nipple. Making it rise to the occasion. He then switched and did the same to the other breast. Kagome was arching her back loving the foreplay. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent foreplay session. It was usually a suck suck and then fuck all night. With Inuyasha it is going by excruciatingly slow but good and satisfying.

Inuyasha was loving the response to what Kagome was doing to his touches.

'I_ don't get this type of reaction when I play with Amber's A.I pussy that I have. I am so glad I hid that in my closet last night. That would be embarrassing if she found that'_ Inuyasha thought while he was trying to remember some of the moves he saw from his favorite porn movies..._Cumming for Teacher_ and _Booty Talk II_.

Inuyasha began to take off Kagome's skirt that she still had on and kept her thin strap thong on. Her arousal hit his nose and he almost creamed in his pants. Her scent was so potent it was doing erotic things to him.

He moved his nose to her pulsating pussy that was leaking out and running down her bare thigh. He licked her thigh and she in took a quick breath. Then she spread her thighs further apart. He smirked and started to nose her dripping panties. He then licked her clothed clit through her panties sucking it dry to only get wet again.

"Inu-Inuyyasha please stop teasing me...just fuck me please" Kagome begged while grinding her pussy into his nose.

He sat up and crawled the span of her body. He kissed her lips not sticking his tongue into her mouth.

"Patience is passion tamed my love. I am taming your passion so it will only crave my hand and my dick. No other man will be able to quench your desire my love," kissing her deeply.

"What the fuck does that have to do with the situation. Please stick your dick in my pussy and let me ride your cock until I can't walk any more. I am past craving your dick. I need it. Please Inuyasha fuck your mate" Kagome said grinding into his thigh that was between her legs.

"**What the fuck are you spouting out to the alpha female? Are you gay because if you are then we need to find a way for you to be truly human because I can not lay with a man. I want to pup Kagome and she is at the prime time for pupping bastard. So get your dick out your ass and let's fuck this bitch like she wants us to. We have been waiting 35 years and you are fucking up spouting off deep shit no one can give a rat's ass about. If you can't handle it then I will make this bitch submit and won't be able to walk for days to come. She will be pregnant and satisfied when I am done with her pussy."**

"_Shut the fuck up demon. I just want her to submit to me in her emotions as well and not just her body. I smell so many men that has had her already. So just making sure she doesn't have the urge to look some place else."_

"**Weak punk ass bitch human. You are going to make her want someone else. When I am done with her that would be the last thing on her mind. It's time to bust your cherry virgin. Put your fingers in her pussy to get the hang of it and then when you have an erection let me out. Sit back, watch and take notes. I will then think about coming back inside so you can have a go with her. But I have to mark her when you come inside her for the first time."**

"_I am going to fuck her first and when I feel the need to cum then I will release you. We have all night demon."_

"**Yes we do, yes we do"**

After kissing Kagome for what felt like hours but it was only moments he kiss her all the way down until he was at her covered clit. He uses his claws and carefully slides the underwear down and bites the crotch and takes the underwear off like that. He comes back and licks her opening and finds her clit. She gasps because it has been humming for release since he started kissing her in the living room. He sucks on it like a baby suckling his mother's bosum. He then sticks two fingers then three inside her being mindful of his nails and vibrated his fingers and pulled them in and out making her body be within reach of her orgasm.

He sensed that her orgasm was nearly there and stopped. He finished taking off his boxers and inserted his dick inside of her warm non plastic vagina walls.

"_This is nothing like Amber's pussy. This is amazing. I think I am about to cum right now. Let me get my shit together."_

"**Start moving you idiot."**

" _I can't, I think I am about to come right now if I move."_

" **Don't do that! The bitch hasn't came yet and you just literally started having sex for literally three minutes and thats just sitting inside her. Fucking MORON MOVE YOUR ASS! Pump inside her like you do that fake plastic pussy you insist on fucking everyday"**

"_It's so warm inside here. I think I am good" _Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned in eminence pleasure.

"**Fix your face you look fucking gay. That facial expression of a goofy kid is not attractive. Buck up! You are a man! I will be surprised if she agrees to fuck you aga-...are you coming now"**

"_I think I-I am...oh my god hurry change now"_

"**Unfucking believeable! Pussy are you even inside"**

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked as she laid there and felt a lot of moving but nothing inside of her. She felt him near the head of her vagina but not inside.

"Ye-yeah I think I am about to come. Ok, this is going to be quick. My demon is going to come out and claim you to be my ma-"

"**Bitch, I have to apologize for that idiot. I am going to claim...oh my he didn't even have his dick inside you he was humping your walls...hold on sweetheart. I know you was almost there let me get you back up there. Don't hold this against him. He is a decent guy and we will be a great mate to you."**

Kagome sat up and looked into the guy that was talking to her. The man that was in front of her was Inuyasha but had a deeper voice than the Inuyasha she was flirting with and having dreams about. That Inuyasha was a virgin. But the one in front of her had blood red eyes with a light blue irises. He had jaggard purple stripes on his cheeks with elongated fangs.

"Only one condition"

"**Name it my bitch"**

"Ok two, bitch is going to have to be cut to a minimum and I am only going to have sex with you. The human or whatever the person is going to have to disappear ok"

"**So you don't love us? We are a package deal"**

"I know but I have a strong appetite and I feel that he won't make it. So is there going to be a guarantee that you will be close by when I call for you?"

"**Yes my bi-female. Just ask for your mate and I will break free. It will be easier if we are fucking like a dogs in heat. His defenses of keeping me locked away will be down. Right now he is sexually frustrated and you are in heat and its turning us on. So if you don't mind my bitch I would like to fuck the shit out of you. You will not be frustrated anymore"**

"Promise" Kagome asked while she crawled to her new fantasy. Her arousal spiking as her body was anticipating for that unspeakable legendary orgasm.

"**Yes bitch"**he kissed her hard on the lips like she liked it. He grabbed her breast while she was still seated upright and tugged it. He then grabbed her hair and she screamed in delight heightening her arousal to his nose.

"**So my bitch likes it rough and not that pansy shit that moron was spouting to you"**

"It was sweet if that I was in the mood for that but I haven't had sex in almost three weeks. I need a quickie and he could spout all that shit til the cows came home. But yes I like it rough as long as it doesn't mark me up"

"**I will be gentle enough but it will be rough and that is a promise mate"**

He released her hair and pushed her back onto the mattress. He yanked her legs apart and she 'eeped' but didn't complain. She began to play with her pussy to entice her mate and he growled and plunged his tongue inside of her pussy. She began to grind into his mouth. His fangs carefully took her clit and bit it until it was squirting her cum into his mouth. He lapped every drop and she was still wet. His dick was pulsating and ready to enter into her pussy.

The demon lined up his cock into his mate and without preamble entered in and they both gasped from the satisfying sensation. Right then and there she knew she will never need another man as long as she was able to fuck the demon.

The demon felt sorry a little bit for the human side because this has been a dream the other side has had since meeting the Higurashi woman. He decided to transfer back into the human so he could experience it first hand.

"_Thank you demon"_

"**Seriously don't mention it, just hurry and pump before she notice that it's not me. Don't talk or anything. When we feel that we are about to come I will mark her."**

"_Let's fuck her together as one. I think that its time for us to be united. Let's get our bitch to submit to us forever for all eternity"_

**Growl**

Inuyasha began to move inside Kagome slow and steady freaking out inside that he was fucking a real life woman and not Amber. He decided to finally retire Amber for good this time because he has Kagome now.

He felt a kick on his ass from her right heel for him to go faster. He leaned on his forearms and his dick began to grow longer and thicker. Kagome arched her back because of the new feeling inside her pussy.

"You like it hard bitch. Whose pussy is this bitch"

"Yours" Kagome yelled.

"Whose? I don't think the neighbors heard you" Inuyasha lifting up her ass with his right forearm to change the position a little bit.

"Oh Fuck -YOURS INUYASHA! THIS PUSSY IS YOURS. FUCK YOUR MATE HAARDER"

He sat up on to his knees and rode out her pussy placing his hands on her outer thigh to keep the rhythm and to keep her in place. It was leaking her cum in a slow stream not a squirt. He then laid next to her to get a different amount of pressure to her g-spot. He moved up and down inside her causing her to moan his name. He then placed his fingers on the hood of her clit to make her cum.

"Baby don't stop. Ppplleeaassee don't stop! I'm about to cum"

Inuyasha with his demon speed sped up the torture to her swollen clit and her pussy with his dick.

'_Demon I'm about to cum hurry and mark her'_

"**Flip her over to the submissive position"**

"I'm CUUUUMMMMIIIINNNGGG" Kagome screamed and she squirted all on his sheets and kept rubbing her pussy faster and her ejaculation went on everything in a four foot radius.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. Oh Inuyasha, I haven't squirted in years. I...oh I feel so good. Oh baby what are you doing?"

"I haven't came yet bitch. Get on all fours and stick your ass up in the air like a good mate" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he got in the dominant position.

She got on her hands and knees in front of him and his dick was slick from her cum and it was enticing. She reached out for his 10 inch cock and licked her cum off of his dick. She place his dick in her mouth and sucked him off. He placed his hands in her hair and guided her head like he liked it. Her mouth was better than what he imagined it would have been. She had about half of his dick in her mouth and was grabbing and playing with his ball sack. She took his dick out his mouth with a pop and sucked on each of his ball sack while rubbing his cock up and down.

"**That conniving bitch is trying to make you cum. Stop her. After we mark her then she play with our dick until her arms fall off make her submit"**

"_It feels so good though."_

With all his willpower he took her mouth off of his dick and made her look at him.

"Not now princess. You can suck him after I mark you. I promise you,"he kissed her and slapped her on the ass for her to get in doggie style.

She got a pillow to lean on and lifted her ass in the air. She moved her hair to the right side because he was going to mark her on the left hand side.

He entered her again without a preamble or a long speech. They both gasped with pleasure and he began thrusting into from behind. He placed his hands on the curve of her hips. He raised one leg to get a better grip and leverage and sped up his thrusts.

All he could hear from her was moans and his name.

His balls began to fill and the head of his dick began to vibrate inside of his mate's walls. She was near her climax because it was tight on his dick. Milking him and aching for him to cum inside her.

He leaned on her still keeping his stroke fast and steady.

"**Get on your hands and lean back and expose your neck"** in his husky voice she recognized as his demon talking to her.

Kagome followed his directions and was anticipating the marking. She heard that it was very erotic and a little painful but worth it for her climax.

Inuyasha and his demon became as one and fucked Kagome for all she was worth while she was on her hands. Leaning into her neck he recited a vow to her that she had to accept before she was mark to take effect.

Inuyasha as one asked her "Kagome do you wish to be my mate for eternity to be with no other male human or demon and to bear me pups and raise them with love and care. To remain faithful and loyal to my clan that will be to yours. Do you accept K-Kagome to be my mate"

Kagome was getting tired and he slowed down but it was still deep and it was reaching her uterus. She listened and felt that it was true and something that she was looking for subconsciously.

"Yes oh shit, Yes Inuyasha I accept and want to bear you many pups and be your wife and mate for all-oh faster-eternity. I'm cumming again!" Kagome yelled and lifted her top half up and Inuyasha roared loudly and clamped on to her sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. She also felt a strange closing or swelling around her pussy where Inuyasha's dick was.

She squirted more onto the mattress and the bit just added more arousal to it and she came harder.

'I wish he would pump inside of me' and like he was reading her mind pumped hard into and was coming undone. She was over simulated and wanted to pass out onto the soaked mattress. He stayed in place and drank her blood for five minutes and released her from his mouth but his dick was still in place.

He laid on his back and put her onto him. He cut the left side of his neck and told her to drink his blood to complete the mating ritual. She was the first to admit she has done some crazy shit in her life so she just rolled with the punches. She just hoped it gave him as much pleasure as it did to her. Her eyesight was now regaining from the white lights and the black dots in her head.

She stretch as far as she could reach being mindful of his dick still inside of her. He sat up with her in front of him. He shifted her to his lap and she was closer to his left side of his neck. She twisted just a little bit and moved his hair and sucked on his neck for five minutes. She was engulfed in a feeling of belonging,happiness, satisfaction, and love.

"Baby did you even come?"

"I never stopped coming since I marked you as mine. I think I will be done when morning comes. Come and lay down and rest your body because you have all week to try and make me come and for me to pup you with at least triplets"

"Isn't that a bit much for our first try for children"

"I wanted six on our first try but I went down to four then to three. I won't go any lower."

"Ok Mate-yawn-good night"

Inuyasha grabbed the cover that was on the floor behind him and cover them up. He kissed his crescent moon mark on his mate and fell to sleep.

**.:. To the present with Kagome and Sango.:.**

"Still trying to find the problem here." Sango said while fanning herself.

"I guess there isn't a problem it was just overwhelming. I am a mate and soon next year I will be a wife and giving birth to triplets."

"Oh Kagome! You are pregnant! Is that why you was not touching any of the alcohol! How long have you known?" Sango asked while she rubbed Kagome's stomach.

"Inuyasha told me two nights ago. I think I was scared you know. Its like life took a weird turn after I had those desires to fuck a man that hadn't lost his virginity and now I think I turned him into a nymph. He won't leave me alone.

"Oh so that's why I am are here tonight? To be the buffer. I feel so used" Sango did a fake pout.

"Well my vagina is worn out and my stomach is getting huge" Kagome said while rubbing her stomach.

"Honey it's only going to get bigger until you give birth in another what 7 months"

**.:.5 months later.:.**

And bigger it got.

Inuyasha ended up leaving the Higra Corp Inc to be under his father to get retrained to how his father's company was run. He learned fast and was taking on more responsibilities so his parents could take that trip around the world they have been dying to go.

Kagome's uncle had to stay on a little longer so because she had to go onto maternity leave.

They moved up the wedding date because Kagome wanted her children not to be considered bastards and to get the wedding over and done with while she still was able to see her toes. It was a small Western style wedding with red and creme as the colors. It was small affair with only one bridesmaid that was Sango, Sesshamarou was Inuyasha best man and only family and close friends in attendance. After the pups were born they would do a bigger wedding.

They had their honeymoon in a cabin in a wooded area close enough for a hospital but far enough for privacy that they wanted. They made love every night for two months of their honeymoon.

**. Months Later.:.**

"Inuyasha I think you need to take me to the hospital. Like right now"

"Honey it's probably fake cramps like the ones before"

"Uhm, when was the last time you had your stretched out skin pretrobe out from your body. When it felt like someone is doing an Irish dance on your bladder? When have you felt CRAMPS FROM HELL AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING PILLS TO EASE THESE MOTHERFUCKERS. NOW GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS UP AND TAKE ME TO THE MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAAAALLLL"

Inuyasha timed it and she was right. He quickly got dressed into blue jeans and a red cotton t-shirt that was actually cleaned. He stuffed his feet into some Sperrys and grabbed Kagome's pre-packed suitcase and headed out the door. He was all the way down to the car and cranked it up. He reversed out of the parking lot and put his black SUV in to drive and drove off. Kagome walked out the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. She looked around for her husband and the idiot left her. She was beyond pissed and took out her cellphone and dialed the idiot.

_**RING RING**_

"Hello"

"Hey may I speak with Kagome?"

"Yeah hold on Kag-" Inuyasha looked to the empty passenger seat and gasped. In his sleep-deprived mind he left his pregnant wife back at the apartment.

"Babe I am on my way to get you...I am sorry Kags"

"I know honey, hurry please the contractions are coming too close together"

"Ok, hold on baby" He ended the call and made a legal U-Turn back to Kagome's Penthouse apartment.

**.:.20 minutes later at the hospital.:.**

"Ok, Mrs. Takahashi, you are about 7 inches in diameter. Then you will be able to push and give birth to your babies."

"Drugs" Kagome breathed deep in and out. Trying to remember her lamaze classes she took. She was drawing a blank.

"I am truly sorry ma'am but since you are close to giving birth it would harm the babies and it would enter your bloodstream too late."

"Drugs now, give me drugs. It huuurrrtttsss to much" Kagome growled out in pain.

"The doctor told you can't love. You are stronger than what you think baby"

"Inuyasha..FUCK YOU! I have been stretched, poked, frisked, swollen, kicked, rubbed, pushed, hot, and hungry. I WANT SOME RELIEF!"

"But baby, it's going to get better baby. Just concentrate on your breathing and you will be seeing our pups."

"I want mate. I want to talk to my mate"

"Why?"

"Get your ass out her mate"

"**Bitch what"**

"Make them give me some medicine. They are hurting me. Please"

He left and drug the doctor that he smelled that was from the room.

"**My mate is in pain is there something you can give her now"**

"Yes sir"

A nurse came in with a liquid pain reliever that was un-harmful to the fetuses but made mommy more approachable.

"OK, let's check you are about 9 in diameter. You are almost there ma'am"

**.:.5 hours later.:.**

"Ok, one more baby to come out Mrs. Takahashi"

"I am too tired, please just let me rest" Kagome begged. Her black sweaty hair pulled in a loose ponytail covered her face and neck. Tears from exhaustion stained her cheeks. Her verbally abused mate held her hand and rubbed her back to ease some of the pressure.

"Baby, make them stop. I can't take it anymore"

"Yes you can baby, I believe in you"

"Ok, Mrs. Takahashi, baby number three is ready to come out. When I say push push with all you got"

"Ok" Kagome slide down on her bed and placed her feet back on the stern ups better.

"OK, push" Kagome pushed for 10 seconds and stopped

"Ok one more time, and push"

Kagome pushed for 10 more seconds and stopped to breathe.

"I see the head its crowning one more and it will be it"

"AAAAHHHHH"

**.:. Three Days Later in the triplets nursery with Inuyasha and Kagome.:.**

"So we have two boys and one girl. They are beautiful. Thank you mate"

"For what?" Kagome asked while breast feeding her oldest son Hiroyuki while Inuyasha was burping his youngest son Kiyoshi and their daughter Lekki slept in her mahogony crib.

"For making my dreams come true my love" Inuyasha kissed his wife and mate but it was short lived because Kiyoshi started to fuss.

He smirked and rocked his youngest son that gave his mom a hard time at birth.

'Heh, who would have thought a 35 year old virgin a year ago would be a father, husband and mate. Just wanting my virgin desire to get some pussy resulted in something even better' Inuyasha thought as his son finally went back to sleep

.:.**The End.:.**

**AN: I am done! It took me all night (literally) but I finally cranked it out! I had fun making this three-shot that was suppose to be a one shot! My first story to complete! Bittersweet but OMG IT FEELS GOOD TO SAY GOOD BYE LOL YEAH!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Especially about that long ass lemon!**

**I will fix errors when my head isn't fuzzy I am super tired.**

**I humbly thank each and every favorite, follow, and review! Thank you SOOOO MUCH! Chocolate Chip Cookies to everyone! and some Pink Panties those are so good!**

**Please support my other stories **_**When Love Loves and also Kissing Strangers!**_

**I will have more stories coming out in February!**

**Thank you for the support! Tell your readers and friends:)**

**Until Next Time **

**Happy reading!**

**M**


End file.
